Fantastic Four Omnibus Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** various of Monster Isle ** * ** (Skrulls) *** *** *** *** ** Skrull mother ship captain ** ** * ** * ** * ** Doom's pet tiger ** Doom's pet vulture ** * ** * * * * ** *** *** *** * ** * * * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Citizens of Central City ** * Cab driver * * French Soldiers ** * Central City Police Chief * ** - * ** Unnamed police commissioner ** Joe (a police officer) ** Joe ** Charlie ** Mike and Joe ** Fred Gwynne (as Sgt. Muldoon) * Several New Yorkers ** Harry ** Pete ** Tommy, a hospitalized boy * Oil-rig workers * Jewellery store employees * Power Plant Worker * Giganto's stomach monster * Several pirates **Mr. Spliny * Matilda and Hiram (tourists) * * * Warden Williams, warden of state prison * Various inmates of state prison ** Rocco * * * * * *Statuettes of: ** Mole Man (Harvey Elder) ** Skrulls ** Miracle Man (Joshua Ayers) ** Namor the Sub-Mariner * On Jack Kirby's Sketchboards: ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Ant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Thor * Mr. Howell (bank manager) * Killer (wrestler/boxer) * *Undersea Animals ** ** ** ** ** A Giant Scavenger Clam ** The Mightiest Octopus of the Seven Seas * Various gangsters ** Blackie Skarr * ** ** * Pierre (Sue's hairdresser) * Peggy (Johnny's date) * ** ** ** * Higgins (a driver) * * * * * * Charlie (Reed's Pet Guinea Pig) *Helen (Johnny's date) *Mr. Spade * * * Zelda and Mable (shoppers at mall) * Ancient Egyptians * * Mr. Barnes * ** ** ** ** * * * Pierre Picolino, a world famous sculptor * Reporters and Photographers * ** Infant Terrible's parents * "Big Joe" and Other Mobsters * * * * * * * * Baron Hugo * The World's Rich and Powerful ** Featherstone Locations: * ** *** *** , **** **** A Jewellery Store **** Power Plant in the Heart of the City ** *** *** *** *** **** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Harmon General Hospital ***** State Prison ***** City Symphony Auditorium ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** *** *** **** ** *** Bones 'n Bailey Circus ** New England *** General Electronics ** *** , **** ** *** Offshore Oil-rig ** *** *** ** *** Meteor Crater ** *** *** Mole Man's Island ** ** a Hunting Lodge ** Specially-constructed private Cells in a federal prison ** FF's secret apartment hideout ** An experimental rocket test site ** * * * ** * ** ** ** * * ** * * ** *** *** **** * ** *** *** * ** * ** * ** * * * ** San Gusto * ** Diablo's Castle ** Baron Hugo's Village Items: * * * Priceless marble statue * Skrullian concealed electronic detonator * Skrullian anti-gravity gear and low velocity thermal bomb * Johnny's rifle * Mounted, stuffed bear head * * * Skrullian weapons * Skrullian medal, "Highest Award of Bravery" * * * * * * Fantastic Four's Space Helmets * Hostility ray * Shrinking gas created by Mister Fantastic * * Giant mentally-controlled puppet * Flying horse puppet * * * * ; * * Freeze Gun (The Red Ghost) * Paralysis Ray (Mister Fantastic) * Roving Eye Television Camera * Flex-O-Gen Packets * Vibra-Guns * * * Ant-Man's Catapult/Rocket Launcher * Crystal Magnifying Amplfier * Remote Control Orbital Public Address System * * Optic Nerve Restorative * * Various types of Atlantean Weaponry * Hate-Monger's Hatred-Ray * Twilight over Hoboken (Statue) * Cosmic Ray Gun * Ultra-Sonic Radio Transmitter * * * * Thought Projector * * * * Electric Stun Gun * * Diablo's Alchemy Potions ** Unbreakable Solution Vehicles: * * Fantastic Four's private jet * Oil rig life-boats * * Skrull Mother Ship * Army helicopter * Experimental rocket * Police cars * * * * * an atomic tank * * * * * Experimental Rocket Sled * The US Navy's Experimental Bathyscaph * The Puppet Master's one-man submarine * * * * * Hate-Monger's Sub Surface Missile * Air-Sea Speedster * Jetcopter | Synopsis1 = Reprint of Fantastic Four #1 - 30 for a full synopsis of each see there original comics below. File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 Vintage.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 3.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 4 Vintage.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 5.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 6.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 7.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 8.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 9.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 10.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 11.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 12.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 13.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 14.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 15.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 16.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 17.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 18.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 19.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 20.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 21.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 22.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 23.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 24.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 25.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 26.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 27.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 28.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 29.jpg| File:Fantastic Four Vol 1 30.jpg| Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| | Notes = * Reprint of Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 to Fantastic Four Vol 1 30 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}